


Briciole

by Leniam



Series: Prendersi Cura [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cohabitation, Hannibal is not interested, M/M, Post Season 3, Will hits on Hannibal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Per Will vivere con Hannibal diventa più difficile quando si rende conto che l'uomo non ricambia i suoi sentimenti allo stesso modo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia in tre capitoli con sullo sfondo molti dei temi che amo e che con Hannibal e Will ho la possibilità di trattare da diversi punti di vista.  
> L'ho messa sul ridere, troverete Will e Hannibal più propensi al divertimento, ma sempre pronti a complicarsi la vita perché... Beh, perché è quello che fanno per loro natura.  
> Mi auguro che la lettura sia piacevole.  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Questo è un posticino appena nato e ancora abbastanza spoglio dove intendo racchiudere tutto quello che mi passa per la mente su ciò che scrivo e che non dico qui. Spero anche un posto in cui poter inserire altri miei progetti per il futuro.

La prima volta era successo sul retro di casa.

Vivevano in una villetta sperduta in piena campagna. Scorreva un ruscello proprio alle loro spalle.

In un angolo, sulla riva, tra due alberi di fichi e di fronte ad una piccola cascatella, Hannibal aveva messo una panchina. Will era convinto l’avesse fatto per lui, per regalargli la possibilità, ogni tanto, di perdersi nella calma del ruscello, anche solo tramite la vista.

Pensando proprio a quello, il giorno in cui Hannibal gli si era seduto a fianco sulla panchina, Will l’aveva guardato e, senza dire una parola, l’aveva tirato a sé e baciato sulle labbra.

Il breve contatto era risultato in un momento di silenzio tra loro in cui si erano fissati a bocca socchiusa.

La mente di Will era subito andata alla notte sulla scogliera, a quell’intenso attimo mai più ripetuto. Will aveva creduto di esserci riuscito, di aver ricreato quell’atmosfera.

Ma Hannibal si era alzato e se n’era andato.

 

 

La seconda volta era successo sotto il lavandino di casa.

La tubatura rotta aveva permesso a Will di rimboccarsi le maniche e sfoderare le sue capacità di tuttofare. Presto aveva dovuto richiedere l’assistenza di Hannibal. Finito di sistemare il tubo, incastrati sotto al lavello, capelli e magliette bagnate, c’era stato un altro di quei lunghi sguardi tra di loro e Will l’aveva baciato di nuovo.

O almeno aveva appoggiato le labbra sulle sue.

Gli era sembrato di sentirlo rispondere, Hannibal aveva aperto la bocca e poi l’aveva richiusa.

Ma poi si era tirato indietro, era scivolato fuori da sotto il lavello e se n’era andato.

 

 

E infine due sere prima, dopo cena, forse complice un dito di whisky di troppo, Will si era abbassato sulla scrivania, dove Hannibal era intento a leggere, nel tentativo di baciarlo di nuovo.

Hannibal si era tirato indietro e gli aveva messo addirittura una mano sul petto con un basso monito: “Will…”

 

A quel punto Will si dichiarò sconfitto.

Doveva aver male interpretato i segni nel corso degli anni passati; le allusioni, le languide occhiate, le cene condivise al fioco lume di una lampada, parlando della loro vita insieme.

Hannibal doveva funzionare in modo diverso. Probabilmente per lui tutto il sentimento provato non sfociava nel desiderio.

Will si sentiva il porco materialista della situazione, invece, visto che più o meno non pensava ad altro. Visto che più o meno non riusciva nemmeno a guardare l’uomo senza desiderare di baciarlo, tra le altre cose.

Non poteva certo insistere; per doloroso e frustrante che fosse, lui tutto quello che poteva fare per esporsi l’aveva fatto.

Dovevano essere destinati ad amarsi a livello mentale, nonostante loro fossero due creature molto fisiche in tutti gli altri aspetti della loro esistenza.

Will si limitò alla pura contemplazione. Non espresse più il suo desiderio a Hannibal, per rispetto, ma la convivenza non divenne più facile.

Sperava che col tempo se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione; al contrario, dal mattino appena sveglio alla notte prima di coricarsi, quasi tutto ciò che faceva Hannibal lo rimandava alla carnalità. Condividere i pasti, cosa che avevano sempre fatto, divenne una lenta tortura.

Will trascorse giorni a chiedersi se fosse un bene sottoporsi ad essa, e se, anche volendo, sarebbe stato in grado di rinunciarci.

Proseguirono con la loro vita, sotto ogni altro aspetto serena. Will doveva essere sincero: non avrebbe mai detto che potessero convivere in modo pacifico.

Questo fino al giorno in cui Will vide Hannibal passeggiare fianco a fianco con una giovane donna: la nuova collega dell’uomo assunta all’interno della biblioteca.

 

Vedere i due insieme per Will era stato uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

Il fatto che passeggiassero e chiacchierassero in maniera affabile faceva male, ma non quanto il pensiero che emerse chiaro e limpido da questa visione, un pensiero che Will ritenne banale ma che non aveva mai fatto: Hannibal non escludeva la fisicità tra loro perché non gradiva la fisicità, Hannibal la escludeva perché non la desiderava con lui.

Era semplice così e Will non ci aveva mai pensato, dando per scontato l’amore assodato dell’uomo nei suoi confronti.

Will aveva frainteso eccome le intenzioni di Hannibal.

Si era rifiutato categoricamente di dare a Hannibal un indirizzo sessuale, perché l’uomo non gli aveva mai dato l’impressione di averne uno. Beh, si era sbagliato.

Per Hannibal ritornare a vivere una vita serena e appagante dal punto di vista mentale, accanto ad una persona che stimolava il suo intelletto, significava aver ritrovato anche il desiderio di ampliare le sue conoscenze e magari trovare una compagna.

L’aveva trovata in Alana tempo addietro, no? Per quanto avesse fatto parte di un piano, Hannibal si era curato di lei, in qualche modo, doveva averla trovata abbastanza interessante da lasciarla in vita. Quello significava molto dal suo punto di vista.

E Bedelia… Anche Bedelia.

Will si diede dell’idiota. A ben guardare, da che aveva conosciuto Hannibal, della vita dell’uomo avevano fatto parte solo donne. Di sicuro almeno della sua vita sotto alle coperte.

Cosa gli aveva fatto credere che c’erano eccezioni alla regola?

 

Will era al terzo bicchierino al banco; brillo, ma non ubriaco.

Il tentativo di affogare i pensieri nel whisky con lui non aveva mai funzionato. Difficile che cadesse in uno stato d’incoscienza tramite l’alcol, altrettanto difficile che quel poco di incoscienza impedisse al suo cervello di urlare.

Doveva rientrare a casa e stava posticipando. Aveva l’assurda convinzione che, nella malaugurata ipotesi che Hannibal decidesse di renderlo partecipe della sua amicizia con la nuova collega, più tardi fosse rincasato e meno sarebbero state le probabilità di trovarla lì sul divano abbracciata a lui.

Il solo pensiero gli fece stringere il minuscolo bicchiere in una mano. La aprì di scatto, quando si rese conto che stava rischiando di farlo a pezzi.

Pagò e uscì dal bar. La strada per raggiungere casa era stata da lui sapientemente studiata per evitare ogni possibile incontro con Hannibal; un’intricata serie di svolte a destra e a sinistra ben lontana dalla biblioteca. Ma a quest’ora il pericolo di incontrarlo era davvero minimo.

Una delle vie portava ad una piazza che fungeva da parcheggio per i dipendenti della grande ditta di confezionamento della città. Le luci lì erano accese fino a tardi e c’era sempre qualcuno che andava e veniva.

Will sentì vociare da dietro un gruppo di auto. Andò oltre ma, quando la voce femminile cominciò ad urlare, per istinto Will si precipitò verso i rumori.

Una ragazza era sdraiata a pancia a terra accanto ad un’auto con la portiera aperta e aveva le mani dietro ad una delle ruote posteriori. “No!” urlò ancora, “Oddio, oddio, scusa… Oddio mi dispiace…” mormorò quasi piangendo.

“Ehi,” Will si annunciò e la donna si voltò di scatto. Prima roteò gli occhi, poi li socchiuse, “Ho una spiegazione validissima per…questo.”

“Ne sono sicuro,” disse Will, “Posso…?” indicò la ruota dell’auto e la ragazza annuì.

Si aspettava che la ruota fosse a terra, che fosse squarciata, qualsiasi cosa, ma non quello che vide.

Un piccione, incastrato con la zampa sotto alla ruota, stava sbattendo le ali nel tentativo di liberarsi. La ragazza si stava scusando profusamente, ma il volatile continuava a rimanere incastrato.

Will scoppiò a ridere.

“Sì, bravo,” disse la donna, “Bell’aiuto.”

“Tu lo sai che dovresti spostare la macchina in avanti per liberargli la zampa?” ribatté Will piegandosi sulle ginocchia. Chiuse le ali del piccione per tenerlo fermo ed evitare che si facesse male.

“Adesso posso muovere l’auto,” la ragazza si alzò e spolverò i pantaloni, “Se l’avessi fatto prima avrebbe corso il rischio di finire sotto qualche altra auto. Qui tutti vanno e vengono a quest’ora. Tienilo fermo.”

“Come tienilo fermo?” Will la richiamò, ma la donna era già salita al posto di guida, “Ehi! Sono vicino al tubo di scappamento, vuoi avvelenarmi? E cerca di non ingranare la retro!”

L’auto si spostò di qualche metro avanti e Will recuperò la bestia, più spaventata che ferita.

“Ecco il tuo piccione sano e salvo,” Will ridacchiò consegnandoglielo e lei lo prese con cura. Lo accarezzò sulla testa. “Povero piccolo, non ti avevo visto… Dallo specchietto retrovisore i piccioni come te non si vedono.”

Will considerò se lasciarli soli o meno, stava per andare quando lei parlò di nuovo, “Come ti chiami?”

Silenzio.

“Ho chiesto come ti chiami!” ripeté la ragazza, stavolta guardandolo.

“Pensavo ce l’avessi col piccione,” commentò Will, “Io sono Alex,” rispose poi per consolidata abitudine.

“Piacere Alex, io sono Giorgia,” gli sorrise, ma non offrì la mano impegnata a reggere il piccione. “Vieni, portiamo questo piccoletto in salvo, anche tu devi assistere, hai contribuito.”

Perché no? Più tardi fosse arrivato a casa meglio sarebbe stato.

Seguì Giorgia fino al limitare del parcheggio, dove iniziava la zona verde.

“Pronto?” chiese la ragazza e Will sorrise divertito.

Lei lasciò andare il piccione che con un frullare d’ali confuso si posò sul primo ramo dell’albero di fronte a loro.

Il volatile stiracchiò le ali, poi saltò e planò, tornando di nuovo a terra.

Fu allora che dal nulla apparve un gatto che prima saltò sul piccione, poi lo prese per il collo e infine scappò via con la preda tra le fauci.

Giorgia era rimasta paralizzata, con la faccia ancora impostata sulla gioia di aver liberato la povera bestia, ma che lentamente stava contorcendosi in orrore. Will, testimone di questo lento processo, stava cercando di mordersi ogni parte delle labbra e delle guance per non scoppiare a ridere.

Alla fine, contenendosi, offrì il massimo del suo sostegno, “Considera che il gatto probabilmente aveva dei cuccioli da sfamare…”

Ma quando Giorgia si voltò a guardarlo non gli riuscì più di trattenersi e rise come non gli capitava di fare da mesi. Dovette anche piegarsi sulle ginocchia e quasi soffocò cercando di prendere aria.

“Sei senza cuore, privo di qualsiasi sentimento,” sentenziò Giorgia.

Will, che in quel periodo avrebbe tanto gradito esserlo davvero, accolse la descrizione con l’ennesima risata. “Scusami,” riuscì a dire quando la scena cominciò a scemare dal suo ricordo, “Ma non sapevo se essere più dispiaciuto per il piccione o per te e così ho deciso di non esserlo per nessuno.”

“Ho appena speso,” Giorgia guardò l’orologio, “Mezz’ora cercando di salvare una creatura…”

“E l’hai fatto, te l’ho detto, anche i gatti devono mangiare,” Will allargò le braccia, “È la legge della natura.”

Inevitabilmente, ogni volta che faceva discorsi del genere, pensava a Hannibal. Forse non aveva un preciso motivo per farlo, ma le leggi della natura rimandavano Will sempre e comunque alla frase _Non posso biasimarlo per fare ciò per cui l’evoluzione lo ha dotato_.

Pensare a lui provocò a Will una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. E si rese conto che era dovuta al fatto che per almeno dieci minuti il suo cervello si era staccato da Hannibal, per la prima volta in mesi, e adesso l’improvviso ritorno del suo argomento preferito l’aveva emozionato.

Sorrise sentendosi un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta, il che era piuttosto accurato, e Giorgia scambiò il sorriso per un tentativo di riconciliazione.

Gli offrì la mano e lui la strinse. “Immagino di non poter tenere il lutto per molto,” considerò la ragazza.

“E non ti devi sentire in colpa,” aggiunse Will. “Beh, ti ringrazio per avermi reso partecipe,” disse poi con un cenno del capo e tentando di riprendere il suo cammino.

“Alex, sei di queste parti?” la domanda gli arrivò che era già voltato.

“Per adesso sì,” rispose Will tornando a guardarla.

“Oh, un giramondo?” si informò Giorgia.

Will sorrise internamente. “Più un irrequieto.”

Giorgia annuì come se comprendesse il sentimento. “Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere, quando non sarà già sera tardi e non avrò appena ammazzato un piccione?”

Will esitò.

“Non è un appuntamento, vorrei chiarirlo subito,” Giorgia alzò una mano, “Mi sembri una persona che è un peccato non conoscere, tutto qui. Ma non sto cercando di abbordarti.”

Will annuì, perché il sentimento era reciproco, e l’idea di chiacchierare con questa ragazza all’improvviso sembrò anche un bel modo per staccare la sua mente dalle sue costanti elucubrazioni. Ci era riuscito così bene in questo breve lasso di tempo.

“Conosci il bar accanto alla chiesa?” domandò Will. Giorgia annuì. “Domani sarò lì, ti aspetto.”

Nel tragitto verso casa ripensò a quanto accaduto e quasi non poté crederci. La sua vita non smetteva mai di stupirlo.

 

 

Mangiò solo una parte del panino che gli avevano portato. Quella lasciata nel piatto era più di quella consumata, ma non aveva appetito.

Finì la birra, però, col pensiero fisso a come Hannibal si era vestito con cura quella mattina. Era sempre rasato e pettinato in modo impeccabile, e un buon odore gli aleggiava sempre attorno, ma Will aveva notato un’attenzione ai particolari che sfiorava i tempi di Baltimora.

Hannibal si sentiva davvero al sicuro e pronto a cominciare una nuova vita.

Giorgia entrò nel bar; passò in rassegna tutti i tavolini finché si fermò sulla sua mano che la salutava dall’angolo più remoto della sala. La ragazza sussultò, forse squittì e gli sorrise.

Will accolse la distrazione con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Ciao!” lo salutò lei elevandosi sopra il brusio delle poche persone presenti, “Sai che credevo non ti avrei trovato?”

“Il bar non è poi così grande,” ribatté Will.

Lei abbassò le spalle, sbuffò, “Intendevo che pensavo mi avresti dato buca.”

“Perché avrei dovuto?”

Giorgia si sedette, agganciò la borsa alla panca di legno. Fece una smorfia. “Perché hai l’aria da cuore infranto, ma non sembra che tu voglia… Passare oltre.”

Will rovesciò i palmi al soffitto, “Ma non è un appuntamento, questo.”

“Ma lo sappiamo solo io e te,” disse Giorgia, “Se ci vedesse lei che cosa penserebbe?”

Will chinò il capo con un mezzo sorriso, “Non preoccuparti, non sono un sorvegliato speciale.”

Questo commento gli suscitò anche più ilarità del pronome usato per Hannibal.

“Ho una fame da lupi e mangerò tutto ciò che hanno sul menù,” affermò la ragazza.

“Allora temo che mangerai ben poco, questo è tutto ciò che offrono,” Will sollevò un lato del suo piatto.

“E a giudicare dai tuoi resti non dev’essere granché.”

“Beh, io non ho una fame da lupi,” rispose Will; non che potesse dirle che gli mancava la cucina di Hannibal. Non solo in generale, gli mancava la cucina di Baltimora, i piatti preparati lì, non importava cosa ci fosse dentro. Si schiarì la gola imbarazzato dai suoi stessi pensieri, pur segreti che fossero.

“È così grave la situazione?” chiese Giorgia.

“Quale situazione?”

“Con lei. Tanto da farti perdere l’appetito?” Giorgia gli parlava e intanto faceva segno al barista.

“Possiamo cambiare discorso?” Will allargò le braccia e lei fu come riportata sulla terra dal gesto. Lo fissò mortificata e sorpresa insieme. “Oh, scusa, è vero, io ho la funzione di distrarti.”

“Non hai la…”

“Non c’è problema,” lo fermò Giorgia con una mano sul polso, “Mi sta bene. Non voglio corteggiarti né venire a letto con te. Posso fornirti tutte le altre distrazioni: parlare di idiozie, parlare di argomenti seri, giocare a carte, ballare, cantare al karaoke e…”

“Ammazzare piccioni.”

“Esatto,” concordò la ragazza, “Ma quello l’abbiamo già fatto e possiamo spuntarlo dalla lista…”

Lui sorrise e Giorgia alzò lo sguardo alle sue spalle in quello stesso momento. Will vide l’ombra del cameriere stagliarsi sul tavolino e si voltò per salutare.

La bocca gli si aprì involontariamente e così rimase.

“Chiedo scusa signorina,” disse Hannibal rivolto a Giorgia. Poi verso di lui, “Alex, le chiavi di casa, le hai dimenticate ed io non torno stasera,” gli posò il mazzo accanto alla mano.

“Buona serata,” disse ad entrambi e si congedò.

Nemmeno mentre lo vedeva dirigersi alla porta Will riuscì ad emettere verbo. Tra la sorpresa di ritrovarselo lì di fronte e il profondo fastidio per la notizia appena ricevuta.

Chiuse le chiavi in una mano e strinse il pugno.

“Oh,” commentò Giorgia, “Non era una lei.” Picchiettò con le unghie sul tavolo, prese respiro e continuò, “E un po’ sorvegliato speciale mi sa che lo sei.”

 

 

Will rientrò a casa piuttosto seccato con se stesso.

La serata avrebbe potuto portare un minimo di ristoro sia al suo umore che ai suoi pensieri e invece come al solito aveva permesso a Hannibal di occupare tutto il resto del suo tempo.

Aveva parlato con Giorgia, l’aveva ascoltata, aveva riso quando doveva ridere e ribattuto quando doveva farlo. Le aveva chiesto di non toccare in nessun modo l’argomento coinquilino e lei l’aveva accontentato.

Ma non c’era stato un solo momento di tutto quel tempo in cui non si era figurato per filo e per segno tutto ciò che Hannibal stava facendo in un altro letto durante quella serata.

Il prezzo dell’immaginazione.

Quasi quasi preferiva pensare alle scene del crimine.

Si gettò sul divano così com’era, a pancia in sotto, così poté nascondere il viso nel cuscino. Peccato che aveva lo stesso odore di Hannibal e gli venne voglia di strappare il tessuto e dilaniare i cuscini come aveva fatto Buster la prima sera in cui aveva dormito in casa sua.

 

Dalla porta che dava al giardino sul retro filtrava un unico raggio di sole che tagliava il divano in due. La casa era silenziosa come mai era stata prima. O forse era la consapevolezza di essere da solo a fargliela sembrare tale.

Le otto del mattino. A quell’ora Hannibal era già al lavoro dopo aver dormito in un’altra casa, essersi svegliato in un’altra casa, aver fatto colazione…

Will si alzò dal divano, doveva andare a lavorare anche lui.

Prese un caffè giusto per non crollare a terra, si lavò, si cambiò.

Prima di uscire si voltò ad abbracciare la casa con lo sguardo.

Già, esattamente quello che immaginava; privo di Hannibal quel posto non gli piaceva per nulla.

 

Rincasò brevemente per la pausa pranzo.

Dietro all’iniziativa presa il solo e unico scopo di controllare se Hannibal fosse ritornato.

Pura speranza basata sul nulla, constatò entrando nell’abitazione vuota, perché Hannibal non rientrava mai per la pausa.

Restò sulla soglia, la mano sulla maniglia e gli occhi fissi nel buio del salottino. Sospirò e richiuse la porta.

Camminò per l’ora e mezza di pausa concessagli. Se quello era il risultato per qualche ora di separazione, la sua sopravvivenza nei prossimi giorni sarebbe stata seriamente compromessa.

 

 

Quella sera passò apposta dal parcheggio della ditta dove Giorgia lavorava. Il bisogno di sentire una voce allegra rivolgersi a lui fu più forte del suo senso etico; stava usando Giorgia per non pensare a Hannibal e non riusciva a sentirsi abbastanza in colpa.

E poi la ragazza era stata piuttosto chiara sul fatto che non c’erano di mezzo simpatie troppo profonde.

“Alex il giramondo!” Giorgia lo adocchiò subito, a bordo del parcheggio, nel punto esatto in cui il piccione aveva incontrato il suo tragico destino. Will sentiva anche di avere la stessa espressione del piccione in quel fatidico momento.

“Cosa posso offrirti?” le domandò Will, “Un panino e una birra? Un whisky? Una barretta di cioccolata?”

Giorgia rise, “Quella serve a te. Stasera sono impegnata,” Will provò sincero dispiacere, “Ma posso darti un passaggio a casa così parliamo un po’? Avrei una cosa da dirti in effetti,” Giorgia sollevò due volte le sopracciglia in un chiaro segno che la notizia fosse molto interessante.

“Ok…” mormorò Will curioso, e la accompagnò verso l’auto.

 

Giorgia uscì dal parcheggio in retro e frenò di colpo sbalzando entrambi contro i sedili. Poi girò il muso della macchina con una manovra da ritiro della patente.

“In mare aperto a guidare una barca saresti perfetta,” commentò Will.

Giorgia pestò il freno, lo guardò minacciosa. “Ti faccio scendere e ti schiaccio un piede sotto ad una ruota,” sibilò, “Se non stai zitto non saprai mai cos’è successo stamattina.”

“Allora finché sono ancora vivo potresti dirmelo.”

“Ad un certo punto scendo alla reception, dove prendiamo gli ordini dai clienti e chi ti trovo?” chiese Giorgia. Aveva appena imboccato la strada principale, quella che portava anche a casa sua e di Hannibal. “Il tuo amico, quello serio serio dell’altra sera,” specificò come se Will avesse decine di amici e necessitasse di una descrizione accurata.

Will strinse il pugno, il palmo già sudato.

“Davvero? Allora sta ordinando merce da voi,” commentò in tono neutrale, pensando nel frattempo che Hannibal voleva farsi vedere da lei. Perché sapeva che lei poi gliel’avrebbe riferito.

Cos’era un avvertimento?

O aveva ripreso a cacciare e guarda caso la prima vittima prescelta era Giorgia?

La ragazza proseguì il racconto, e forse aggiunse anche altri aneddoti riguardo alla giornata, ma Will si ritrovò di nuovo bloccato su Hannibal.

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal.

Non c’era un attimo di tregua.

Non aveva un attimo di tregua da cinque anni.

 

 

Non entrò in casa con la stessa veemenza che ci avrebbe messo sapendo di trovarci Hannibal. Era convinto fosse ancora in giro.

Così, quando vide l’uomo seduto tranquillo al tavolo della cucina, una tazza fumante pronta da bere e il tablet acceso accanto da consultare, tutto ciò che fece fu avvicinarglisi con le braccia aperte.

“Vuoi spiegare?” chiese Will fermandosi all’ingresso del cucinino.

“È una tisana alle erbe…” disse Hannibal alzando la tazza; la faccia furba, che purtroppo Will continuava a trovare tremendamente attraente nella sua insolenza.

Will rimase comunque serio, immobile.

“Ti riferisci a qualcosa in particolare?” chiese l’uomo notando che Will non stava mollando la presa.

“Stai pedinando quella ragazza?”

“Quale ragazza?” chiese Hannibal.

“Smettila di fare il finto tonto!” urlò Will, “La ragazza che era con me l’altra sera. Non penserai certo di farmi bere la storia che è una coincidenza che tu sia andato nella ditta dove lei lavora proprio stamattina.”

“Non ho bisogno di farti bere nessuna storia, Will,” ribatté Hannibal con la sua snervante flemma, “È una ditta di confezionamento, sono andato a chiedere informazioni per conto della biblioteca.”

“Non dirmi balle,” lo accusò Will.

“Me ne guardo bene,” disse Hannibal, “Non racconterei mai bugie ad una persona sincera come te.”

Si era messo anche la mano sul cuore, il bastardo. Will lo guardò arrabbiato sul serio, l’allusione implicita in quella frase gli era poco chiara.

“Mi stai forse accusando di qualcosa, Hannibal?” domandò tra i denti.

“Farti conoscere… Fare amicizia… Farti accompagnare fino a casa dalla… Gente del luogo è saggio?” chiese Hannibal.

“Che diavolo fai, mi segui adesso? Anche l’altra sera al bar mi stavi seguendo? Come hai fatto a sapere dov’ero e dove trovi il tempo, maledizione! E com’è che non ti ho visto?” Will blaterò a vanvera non troppo ansioso di ricevere le risposte. “E poi che cavolo dici?” concluse per esprimere in pieno la sua totale cecità riguardo a cosa stesse passando per la testa dell’uomo.

“Tu sai benissimo cosa succederebbe a quella ragazza se cominciasse a sospettare qualcosa,” disse Hannibal.

Will fece due passi dentro la stanzetta e sbatté le mani sul tavolo. “Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarlo! Non toccare Giorgia o…”

Gli occhi di Hannibal si allargarono, si restrinsero. Quel viso privo di espressione l’aveva visto solo un paio di volte in passato; in entrambi i casi, dopo averlo visto, aveva cominciato a sanguinare.

“Sei davvero un ipocrita,” ringhiò Will, “A te è concesso passare la notte in casa della tua amica ed io sono quello irresponsabile perché parlo con qualcuno? Vai all’inferno.”

Nessuna risposta da Hannibal, nessuna soddisfazione. Non gliene avrebbe mai date; né quella di confermare con chi si stava vedendo e quanto fosse importante per lui, e nemmeno quella di lasciarlo a leccarsi le ferite in un angolo, da solo, leso nell’onore e nella dignità, abbandonato ancora prima di essere stato un compagno. No, Hannibal l’avrebbe tormentato anche ora che aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico. Molto più di prima, almeno.

“Senti…” Will abbassò il tono, abbassò le spalle, abbassò anche la testa. Tanto cinque anni di disperata fuga da quel sentimento non erano serviti a nulla. A nulla sarebbe servito ribellarsi adesso. “Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Non entrerò mai nella vita di una persona tanto da farla sentire in diritto di farsi delle domande su di me, chiaro? L’unico con cui vorrei che questo accadesse mi ha già ripetuto per tre volte che non gradisce le mie attenzioni. Tu esci pure con chi vuoi, non ti hanno beccato prima, non ti beccheranno neanche adesso. Ma non toccare Giorgia. È una mia amica, è entusiasta della vita, non è un pericolo e non è scortese. Non rientra nel tuo menù, Hannibal.”

Non avevano mai sul serio parlato di riabbracciare lo stile di vita che Hannibal conduceva prima, dopo quell’unica ammissione di Will sul ciglio della scogliera non si era mai palesata la possibilità di uccidere di nuovo, insieme, come desiderato da Hannibal.

Ma Will in cuor suo sapeva cosa comportava non essere in grado di vedere Hannibal dietro le sbarre un’altra volta, o peggio, condannato a morte. Comportava attendere. Attendere che l’uomo prima o poi lo facesse di nuovo.

Ma non sarebbe stata Giorgia la prossima. Questo mai.


	2. Chapter 2

La mattina successiva a quella notte terribile, Will entrò in cucina trascinato dal delizioso profumo di uova e bacon, caffè e qualcosa di dolce appena sfornato a cui non riuscì a dare un nome.

Fece capolino nell’angusto spazio; Hannibal era voltato verso i fornelli, come sempre a suo agio nonostante fossero tre e molto piccoli. La tavola era apparecchiata per due, quanto già pronto fumava invitante nei piatti. La porta sul retro aveva la veneziana tirata su per metà e la luce filtrava il giusto per illuminare la stanza senza accecare direttamente chi sedeva a tavola.

L’atmosfera era da vacanza sul mare dopo mesi di duro lavoro, da domenica mattina libera da ogni impegno da trascorrere in relax sul divano, da luna di miele fatta di cibo, sesso e riposo.

Will sorrise, perché quando Hannibal cercava di sotterrare l’ascia di guerra, comunque, ci sapeva fare.

L’uomo si accorse della sua presenza, si voltò con una padella sollevata in una mano, un cucchiaio di legno nell’altra. “Oh, Will, buongiorno,” una pausa, “La mia amica sta per arrivare.”

Will aprì la bocca, mentre un milione di insulti gli si stavano avvicendando nella testa alla velocità della luce; prese respiro, nel frattempo, perché per dirglieli tutti avrebbe avuto bisogno di fiato… E Hannibal sogghignò.

Più che altro sbuffò aria dal naso, l’espressione beffarda di chi si sentiva tanto furbo.

L’aveva fregato. E con estrema facilità.

Will cercò di recuperare, “Dovrai tenertela in braccio, in tre qui dentro non ci stiamo,” alludendo a molto più che alle dimensioni ristrette della cucina. Ma ormai la sua precedente espressione di chi era stato folgorato non se la poteva rimangiare.

“Hai deciso tu che la casa dovesse essere così modesta,” ribatté Hannibal, “Ricordi? Basso profilo.”

Hannibal gli mise qualche fetta di bacon nel piatto, vicino ad esse il pane caldo appena sfornato. Intanto Will annuiva alle sue parole.

“Se fosse stato per te adesso vivremmo in un castello,” commentò Will. Il suo stomaco gorgogliò affamato come non lo era da giorni. Dio, aveva bisogno di avere Hannibal di fronte per funzionare? Aveva fame e non vedeva l’ora di addentare pane e uova, non si sentiva così da giorni.

“Immagino che un castello sia troppo dispersivo per te,” disse Hannibal, “A te piace la prossimità, come ho constatato.”

Will ripensò ai suoi tentativi di baciarlo e fece una smorfia di condiscendenza. In effetti aveva invaso lo spazio dell’uomo in più di un’occasione.

Ora che Will ci pensava: l’invasione della privacy era una cosa che l’aveva sempre irritato. Quando gli altri l’avevano fatto a lui, l’aveva trovato insopportabile. Eppure non ci aveva pensato un attimo prima di riservare a Hannibal lo stesso trattamento.

“A proposito,” disse Will, “Non mi sono mai scusato per…” roteò la forchetta, “I miei indesiderati slanci affettivi. Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato.”

Hannibal non lo guardò, tagliò una fetta di pane e la addentò compiaciuto. Will scrollò le spalle: più che scusarsi non poteva fare.

“Com’è la colazione?” chiese Hannibal dopo aver masticato un boccone di uova strapazzate e funghi. Niente bacon per lui.

“Deliziosa, come sempre,” rispose Will, “Grazie.”

“A che ora vai in pausa pranzo oggi?” domandò ancora.

Will fermò la forchetta prima di metterla in bocca, un pezzo d’uovo cadde nel piatto. “Ehm… Mezzogiorno, di solito.”

“Se passo a prenderti pranzi con me?”

“Non…? Non vedi la tua amica?” chiese Will di rimando.

“No.”

“O-ok,” a Will sembrava di essere diventato balbuziente all’improvviso. Non riusciva a pronunciare una parola senza spezzarla, forse perché non riusciva a chiudere la bocca.

 

 

Il cuore aveva accelerato i battiti in maniera progressiva da quando aveva messo piede in officina fino a dieci minuti prima di staccare.

E, allo scoccare della pausa, Will aveva preso un lungo respiro, come fosse il primo della giornata, ed era uscito. Hannibal lo aspettava dall’altra parte della strada, di spalle, a fianco dell’auto.

Will attraversò.

“Ehi, sei qui in macchina,” disse Will.

Hannibal sorrise, “Andiamo in un posto fuorimano, così posso riaccompagnarti in orario,” si mosse verso il posto di guida.

Sorpreso ma curioso, Will girò attorno all’auto e salì.

 

Il viaggio fu piuttosto breve, nonostante si immergesse in piena campagna, molto più di quanto loro già non fossero. Terminò in una grande tenuta, un casolare attorniato da ettari di terreno e bosco a limitarne i confini.

“Non mi dire che vuoi cambiare casa, adesso,” commentò Will.

Hannibal rise alla sua battuta. Stupidamente a Will si gonfiò il petto.

“No,” ribatté l’uomo, “Ho scoperto questo posto e ho pensato potesse piacerti.”

Di nuovo quella sensazione di avere il petto pieno di qualcosa di fluttuate e morbido, come batuffoli di cotone.

Questi erano i momenti in cui gli veniva voglia di baciare Hannibal. Da quando lo conosceva aveva scoperto che esisteva qualcuno che prendesse in considerazione i suoi gusti.

Scese dall’auto; l’insegna davanti alla cascina recitava _ristorante cucina casalinga_.

Carino il fatto che Hannibal avesse tenuto in conto che lui non era tipo da ristoranti eleganti, soprattutto in pausa pranzo e vestito con una tuta da meccanico.

Appena messo piede dentro il locale, furono investiti da un gruppetto di cani tutti di taglie diverse. Per Will fu come rivedere il suo branco a Wolf Trap. Entusiasta esclamò “Ehi!” e si abbassò a salutarli uno per uno.

Presto ne arrivarono altri tre. E poi altri due.

Non solo.

Ogni avventore al tavolo aveva il suo o i suoi cani sdraiati ai piedi del tavolo o intenti a mangiare dalla propria ciotola.

“Un ristorante dove è possibile portare i propri cani,” disse Will e Hannibal annuì alla sua deduzione.

“Visto che non ne hai di tuoi, pensavo potesse rallegrarti,” asserì l’uomo.

Se Will voleva baciarlo prima, ora l’avrebbe divorato di baci.

Hannibal poteva essere al contempo il più grande bastardo e la migliore persona del mondo. E l’unica in grado di emozionarlo come nella sua vita nessuno era mai riuscito a fare prima.

Sapendo di non poter ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, stava cercando di rimediare offrendo a Will ciò che poteva con le conoscenze che aveva su di lui, e sulla vita che conduceva un tempo.

Una piccola casa in campagna dove poter fare un lavoro modesto, una panchina di fronte ad un ruscello, un ristorante dove poter accarezzare cani…

Will poteva soffrire per non essere ricambiato, ma non poteva dire che Hannibal non fosse bravo a trovare modi per non farlo sentire in disparte.

“Grazie,” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dirgli.

“Magari si mangia anche qualcosa di commestibile,” bisbigliò Hannibal.

“Non essere scortese, Hannibal,” lo riprese Will e gli fece segno verso un tavolo ben preciso. Quello accanto al recinto dove dormivano beati cinque cuccioli di pastore tedesco.

 

Fu un vero e proprio appuntamento. O almeno così lo visse Will; una chiacchierata amabile, nel loro stile, davanti a del cibo che Hannibal definì passabile, ma che Will gradì moltissimo, ogni tanto una carezza ad un cucciolo che sporgeva il musetto fuori dal recinto.

Hannibal che gli versava l’acqua quando il bicchiere era vuoto, che gli raccontava di cose accadute sul lavoro, sorrideva, rideva.

Dio…

L’uomo lo lasciò davanti all’officina un’ora e mezza più tardi.

“Ti passo a prendere stasera quando esci,” disse Hannibal rimettendo in moto e ripartendo.

Will rimase imbambolato sul marciapiede, finché la macchina non scomparve alla prima svolta.

Hannibal stava cercando di tenerlo lontano da Giorgia?

 

 

Di tutto il tempo trascorso lì, in quella cittadina, quasi un anno ormai, Will non faticò a decretare quella la più bella settimana. Questo per non voler essere patetici e definirla la più serena e allegra della sua intera vita.

Aveva bellissimi ricordi di Molly e Walter, altrettanti bei ricordi dei primi tempi come insegnante a Quantico…

Ma come poteva mettere a tacere quello che provava adesso, praticamente nel bel mezzo della sua vita e forse con più anni sulle spalle di quelli che gli rimanevano da vivere?

Era innamorato con la stessa intensità provata solo dai giovani. Con quei sentimenti non ancora intaccati da delusione e amarezza, quei sentimenti che permanevano anche se non ricambiati, anche se nemmeno riconosciuti dall’altra persona.

Stando accanto a Hannibal, gomito a gomito ogni giorno, fin da subito aveva provato attrazione nei suoi confronti, i tentativi di baciarlo una palese dimostrazione di ciò.

Era stata sufficiente una settimana al centro della completa attenzione di Hannibal e il sentimento era mutato di nuovo, si era evoluto in questo struggente senso di tenerezza, bisogno di abbracciarlo, fargli sentire la sua presenza fisica, proteggerlo, fare parte della sua vita in ogni modo.

Già era difficile ammettere con se stesso tutto questo. Quindi non l’avrebbe mai fatto trapelare all’esterno; fuori discussione rendere noto che la sua cosiddetta evoluzione l’avesse portato anche a questo.

Dopo tutto, a questo.

Nessun impegno oggi. Erano finiti in uno di quei rari posti in cui Domenica significava ancora stare a casa dal lavoro e riposarsi.

Will si alzò comunque alla solita ora, ormai abituato a trovare la colazione pronta e Hannibal già sveglio da almeno mezz’ora.

La cucina era silenziosa.

Soprattutto era vuota.

Come tutto il resto della casa.

Sul tavolino del salotto un biglietto scritto in inchiostro nero, la bella calligrafia di Hannibal utilizzata anche per la più semplice delle note.

_Mi devo assentare per qualche ora, a stasera. H._

Will sospirò deluso. Inevitabile che si sentisse così, anche se avrebbe voluto evitarlo.

Ovvio che la domenica fosse il giorno libero in cui poter vedere altre persone a parte il tuo coinquilino.

Chissà, magari Hannibal era fuori casa da ieri notte, Will non aveva modo di saperlo.

Si vestì e uscì anche lui per una passeggiata.

Trascorse metà della mattina in giro per i sentieri dietro casa, a godersi la natura e i primi giorni tiepidi dell’anno. Per la restante parte della mattinata lesse, sdraiato sul divano di casa.

All’ora di pranzo si diresse sempre a piedi alla trattoria piena di cani dov’era stato con Hannibal. Non fu altrettanto piacevole da solo, ma almeno poté far finta di mangiare qualcosa mentre in realtà giocò solo coi cani.

Quando i proprietari resero palese che il locale stava per chiudere per prepararsi per la cena, Will alzò i tacchi e di nuovo si diresse verso casa.

Aveva camminato talmente tanto che non si preoccupò nemmeno di svestirsi. Chiuse la porta, buttò le chiavi sul tavolino e si sdraiò pancia in sotto sul divano. Chiuse gli occhi.

 

Fu un tutt’uno svegliarsi e sapere di avere la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Hannibal. Non ci fu nemmeno quel breve momento di confusione per chiedersi che diavolo stesse succedendo; che il suo cuscino fosse mutato era l’unica cosa certa.

Alzò la testa di scatto e si passò una mano sul viso. D’istinto guardò il polso, ma non aveva orologio.

“Che ore sono?” tra tutte le domande stupide da poter fare, quella non era nemmeno la peggiore.

“Le cinque,” rispose Hannibal. Intanto lo guardava come fosse stupito dalla sua reazione.

“Del pomeriggio? Che ci faccio sulle tue gambe?” come se le due domande fossero correlate.

L’espressione di Hannibal si trasformò in divertita nel giro di qualche secondo.

“Sì alla prima domanda. E per la seconda… Volevo sedermi e non c’era spazio. Visto che non ti sei svegliato quando ho cercato di spostarti ho pensato di lasciarti dormire,” spiegò l’uomo.

“Da quanto?”

“Che importanza ha?”

“Ha importanza!” disse Will mettendosi a sedere, “Ti pare che voglio dormirti addosso? Ti sembra normale?”

“Volevi baciarmi…” iniziò Hannibal stretto nelle spalle.

“Appunto! Se il bacio è off limits dovrebbe esserlo anche questo,” disse Will.

“Oh,” l’uomo guardò altrove, mordicchiandosi un labbro. “Ritengo questo molto meno… Serio.”

Will trattenne la voglia di ringhiargli contro, mostrargli i denti, socchiudere le palpebre.

La trattenne perché di fatto l’uomo non aveva detto nulla di male; era lui a non gradire che fosse Hannibal a dettare comportamenti impegnativi e meno impegnativi, ma un bacio era senz’altro più intimo che dormire l’uno accanto all’altro.

Davvero?

Non ne era tanto sicuro.

Quindi cosa doveva fare? Semplicemente capire cosa gli fosse concesso o meno fare con Hannibal e raccogliere le briciole della sua presenza fintanto che gli venivano lasciate?

“Alla tua amica non darebbe fastidio sapere che il tuo coinquilino ti dorme sulle gambe?”

“Non è nei miei programmi informarla della cosa,” ribatté Hannibal. “In più,” continuò, “Non ti definirei esattamente il mio coinquilino, Will.”

“Un’altra cosa di cui la tua amica non è informata,” commentò Will.

Già. La frase di Bedelia, _Tua moglie è cosciente di quanto intimamente tu e Hannibal vi conoscete?_ avrebbe potuto rigirarla a Hannibal uguale e identica. Quello che lui aveva condiviso con Hannibal non poteva essere eguagliato da nessun altro rapporto, mentale o fisico che fosse. Preso com’era da questo sentimento, che poteva definire _banale_ , anche se potente, tendeva a dimenticarsi che lui e Hannibal erano congiunti, per sempre, quali fossero stati i loro compagni nella vita non sarebbe importato.

Con questa consapevolezza a lungo dimenticata, Will si sdraiò di nuovo sulle gambe di Hannibal. “Ok allora, se lo dici tu…”

Come la sua testa toccò il suo grembo, Hannibal gli infilò le dita tra i capelli, probabilmente proseguendo nella sua lettura. Will non poteva esserne sicuro, perché era talmente affamato di contatto fisico con l’uomo che il semplice suo tocco sulla testa lo stava già sciogliendo.

Forse stava raccogliendo le briciole. E se questo era l’effetto delle briciole poteva solo sognare cosa sarebbe stato avere quell’uomo tutto per sé.

“Sei uscito oggi?” chiese Hannibal. Will soppresse un brivido, le mani dell’uomo lo distraevano e ci mise un po’ a ricordarsi di rispondere.

“Sì,” e non articolò una grande risposta.

“Dove sei stato?”

Will fu tentato di mandarlo al diavolo, ma considerò il fatto che il clima si sarebbe guastato, che Hannibal avrebbe smesso di accarezzarlo… E lui si stava godendo le attenzioni come un gatto.

Briciole. Già.

“In giro…” mormorò Will.

“Hai visto la ragazza del bar?”

“Giorgia?” Will si tese, “Perché vuoi saperlo?” e si mise sulla difensiva.

La mano di Hannibal rimase ferma sulla sua testa.

Pochi secondi dopo riprese ad accarezzarla con movimenti lenti, appena percettibili.

“È un segreto?”

“Sai di Giorgia più di quanto io sappia della tua…ragazza. Quindi il segreto semmai è tuo.”

“Molto bene,” disse Hannibal in tono condiscendente, “Rose è la nuova amministratrice della biblioteca,” si limitò al nome e alla mansione.

“Una donna con una carica importante, appropriato come sempre. Eri con lei oggi?”

“Sì.”

Chissà perché quella fitta di inequivocabile rabbia. Will lo sapeva già, lo sapeva da quando si era svegliato e non l’aveva trovato in casa.

Si alzò, togliendosi da sotto la mano di Hannibal. Il piacere che traeva dalla sua vicinanza non era sufficiente a compensare la ferita ancora aperta di non essere lui la sua scelta.

Incredibile che, dopo tutto, non fosse lui la sua scelta.

“Posso chiederti un favore, Hannibal?” Will rispolverò uno dei suoi metodi più efficaci per farsi ascoltare dall’uomo; invocare il suo nome.

“Certo, Will,” invece l’aggiunta del suo nome, da parte di Hannibal, era per fargli capire che ormai conosceva bene le tecniche di manipolazione di Will.

Del resto come superare il maestro in questo?

Will tentò lo stesso. “Potresti non portarla qui in casa?”

Hannibal alzò il mento, un gesto che, pur essendo di sfida, fatto da lui emanava anche una sorta di regalità innegabile. “Se mi restituirai lo stesso favore con… Giorgia,” ne pronunciò il nome come fosse un riguardo nei confronti di Will.

Will scrollò le spalle, “Nessun problema.”

 

Mangiarono insieme qualcosa. E conversarono, contrariamente a quello che Will si sarebbe aspettato, visto il suo umore.

Ma non voleva farsi vedere deluso più di quanto già non avesse mostrato. Si era reso conto, nel corso della serata, che la frase da lui pensata _Incredibile che dopo tutto non fosse lui la scelta di Hannibal_ , era profondamente ingiusta.

Dove stava scritto che aver scelto di vivere con lui, di abbracciare questa vita da fuggiaschi, implicasse condividere un letto?

Lui aveva acconsentito a restare con Hannibal dopo il volo dalla scogliera, lui aveva deciso che non poteva vivere senza sapere dove Hannibal si trovasse, lui.

Questo non implicava che Hannibal avesse obblighi nei suoi confronti.

Hannibal aveva molti obblighi per i crimini commessi nella sua vita, aveva obblighi morali e obblighi nei confronti della legge. Tutte cose per cui Will l’aveva già perdonato.

Ma di certo non aveva l’obbligo di ricambiare il suo desiderio. Perché per quanto riguardava amore, affetto e voglia di condividere del tempo con lui, su quello Will non aveva niente da ridire. Hannibal era il suo più caro amico, lo era da sempre. Solo… Hannibal non lo desiderava fisicamente, punto.

La frustrazione e il senso di sconforto in sottofondo rimanevano, ma non avrebbe dato la colpa di queste emozioni a Hannibal.

 

 

La settimana successiva fu come se la domenica non fosse mai accaduta. Tutto riprese allo stesso modo: Hannibal andò a prenderlo sia a pranzo che all’uscita dal lavoro. Mangiarono insieme e trascorsero insieme ogni momento a disposizione fino al giovedì sera, quando Will dovette informare Hannibal di un leggero cambiamento di programma.

“Domani sera all’uscita dal lavoro mi fermo a bere qualcosa con Giorgia, torno a piedi,” disse tra un boccone e l’altro come semplice informazione; visto che la routine prevedeva che Hannibal lo andasse a prendere la sera, gli sembrava giusto avvertirlo per tempo.

“E non potevi declinare l’invito?” fu la reazione dell’uomo alla notizia.

“Lo avrei fatto se non mi andasse di vederla,” rispose Will sinceramente.

“E quindi è corretto che annulli un appuntamento con me per vedere lei?” chiese ancora Hannibal. Il tono non tradiva particolari emozioni, solo le parole erano come stilettate, Will le avvertiva tagliare come lame.

“Non abbiamo un appuntamento,” Will scosse la testa, “Voglio dire… È una cosa che facciamo tutti i giorni, tu mi vieni a prendere…” Will aggrottò la fronte. Hannibal riteneva i loro _appuntamenti_? “Avrei potuto dirtelo a pranzo domani e ti avrei comunque avvertito in tempo…” si giustificò.

“In tempo per cosa? Se avessi spostato io i miei impegni per poter cenare con te?”

Will scivolò contro lo schienale della sedia, guardò Hannibal negli occhi. “Non ti ho mai chiesto di farlo,” pronunciò le parole in modo più sereno possibile, ma si accorse dallo sguardo di Hannibal che non erano state affatto gradite.

“Buono a sapersi,” commentò Hannibal, le labbra tirate in una smorfia che non presagiva nulla di buono.

L’uomo diede un colpo di reni per spostare la sedia dal tavolo e si alzò.

“Aspetta,” Will alzò una mano, “Vuoi dirmi che ti prende? Che significa? Credevo fossimo d’accordo sul fatto che nessuno dei due può impedire all’altro di gestire le sue conoscenze. Ho detto che sarò attento con Giorgia tanto quanto lo sarai tu con Rose,” ribaltò la mano palmo all’aria in attesa di spiegazioni.

Hannibal infilò le mani in tasca, lo guardò di sottecchi, col capo inclinato, “Gradirei solo che tu non mi usassi come sostituto per la momentanea assenza di altri.”

Will si alzò tanto in fretta che la sedia indietreggiò fino al mobile della cucina. “Questo è quello che hai fatto tu in questi giorni!” gli puntò un dito contro, “Infatti sei sparito giusto la domenica quando hai potuto vedere lei.”

“Ma non ho mai mancato un nostro incontro durante la settimana, o sbaglio?” Hannibal sembrava piuttosto fermo sulla sua idea che il loro fosse un impegno fisso nel corso della settimana, una sorta di tacito accordo.

Quelle che Will riteneva briciole della sua attenzione, erano in effetti tutto ciò che Hannibal poteva dargli e l’uomo voleva che ne fosse riconosciuta l’importanza.

“Stai cercando di inserirmi nei tuoi impegni per non farmi sentire il peso della tua relazione?” Will non la pose esattamente come una domanda, più come una sua improvvisa considerazione, “Stai faticando per stare dietro a me che mi sento…escluso? Come fanno gli amici di lunga data quando si innamorano e anche se hanno voglia di vedere il compagno tutti i giorni si sforzano ogni tanto di dare il contentino all’amico per non essere scortesi?”

“Ti starei dando un contentino?” domandò Hannibal, “È questo che vedi nelle giornate che trascorriamo insieme?”

“Perché no? Io sono quello che ci ha provato con te facendo una magra figura, che ha sperato che tu semplicemente non fossi interessato al lato fisico della relazione e che poi è stato smentito clamorosamente dal fatto che tu ti vedi con una donna,” Will elencò tutto col cuore che gli martellava nel petto, “Non sono quello che ha diritto al contentino? Alle briciole?”

Scosse la testa incredulo per quanto appena detto, dopo tutte le sue riflessioni sul fatto di non incolpare Hannibal per come si sentiva.

“Adoro il tempo che trascorriamo insieme, Hannibal, lo adoro. Che sia davvero un contentino o meno. Non importa. Ma non ti permettere di dirmi che se vedo Giorgia sto mancando di rispetto a te.”

 

 

Com’era prevedibile Hannibal non si presentò alla pausa pranzo il giorno dopo. Will rimase fuori, appoggiato alla porta sul retro dell’officina, ad attenderlo per una decina di minuti. Ma sapeva che Hannibal non ritardava mai.

Ancora una volta l’uomo era riuscito a infilarsi nella sua mente e restarci per tutto il giorno; come in tutte le altre occasioni in cui aveva visto Giorgia.

Will avrebbe pensato che Hannibal fosse geloso di Giorgia se non fosse stato sicuro del contrario.

Forse non ne era geloso a livello romantico, ma era geloso del fatto che facesse parte della vita di Will. Com’era stato geloso di Molly.

Seduto al bar in attesa di incontrare Giorgia, Hannibal era ancora tutto ciò a cui stava pensando. Sarebbe morto di vecchiaia cercando di decifrare la mente di quell’uomo, niente che faceva era tanto per fare eppure a Will ne sfuggiva il significato una volta su due.

Non voleva far sentire Giorgia il terzo incomodo, quindi scacciò il fantasma di Hannibal come meglio gli riuscì e provò a godersi la serata.

 

 

Will rientrò a mezzanotte, dopo una lunga passeggiata per le strade deserte della cittadina.

Pronto a trovare la casa vuota, certo che Hannibal fosse deciso a perseguire le sue piccole ripicche silenziose, si stupì quando lo trovò invece sul divano.

Seduto come tante altre volte l’aveva visto seduto sulla sua poltrona nell’ufficio di Baltimora.

La luce della piccola lampada come unica illuminazione conferiva all’ambiente l’aspetto di uno studio da psichiatra, in effetti.

Will chiuse la porta, senza spostarsi di molto da lì.

“Hai detto che speravi non fossi interessato al lato fisico della relazione. Quindi avresti acconsentito ad una relazione senza sesso?” la domanda di Hannibal, posta senza incertezze, sembrava essere stata preparata con cura da ore. Come registrata su nastro.

Will si ritrovò a fare smorfie confuse solo per guadagnare tempo. La domanda gli era arrivata forte e chiara e l’aveva compresa benissimo.

“Non se fai sesso con altri,” rispose Will altrettanto candidamente, anche se con qualche secondo di ritardo.

“Ma avresti acconsentito, se ti avessi promesso fedeltà,” disse l’uomo.

“Non promesso,” ribatté Will, “La fedeltà non è una promessa, deve venire spontanea. Se tu non fossi interessato al sesso saresti il mio compagno e di nessun altro, senza bisogno di promesse.”

“Molto bene,” annuì Hannibal. Dio, come sembrava il suo psichiatra a Baltimora. E quanto gli era mancato tutto questo. “Quindi avresti accettato di essere il mio compagno pur senza fare sesso.”

“Non l’avrei _accettato_ ,” ripeté Will, “Mi sarebbe venuto spontaneo. Mi hai aperto stomaco e testa, hai seminato sangue e distruzione come un uragano. E sono qui. Perché secondo te?”

Hannibal annuì di nuovo, come per sottolineare che conosceva l’implicita dichiarazione nelle sue parole. “Ma accanto al sentimento provi anche attrazione fisica.”

“Così pare,” concesse Will.

“E puoi mettere a tacere il tuo desiderio per essere il mio compagno,” asserì Hannibal.

“Se…” Will si leccò le labbra, “Se è così che sei fatto…” mormorò.

“Non è così che sono fatto,” Hannibal scosse la testa.

“No?”

“No,” continuò Hannibal, “A dirla tutta… Sono l’esatto opposto di così.”

“Ok… Allora non capisco il senso del tuo discorso,” Will allargò le braccia.

“Non c’era nessun senso, solo curiosità,” disse Hannibal. Will sapeva che era una bugia; tutto ciò che l’uomo aveva domandato aveva una sua logica, un filo conduttore nella sua testa che portava a precise risposte e anche ad una precisa linea di condotta. Solo che Will non sapeva quale fosse.

Hannibal si alzò dal divano per andargli incontro.

Will non cercò di mentire a se stesso, la voglia di indietreggiare e di coprirsi il ventre era forte. Gli occhi saettarono verso le mani dell’uomo e poi tornarono al suo viso.

“Non impugno coltelli, Will,” Hannibal alzò le mani aperte.

“Meglio per me,” bisbigliò Will.

“È stata una bella serata?” si informò l’uomo.

“Serena,” decise di rispondere Will. Il che era quanto di più sincero potesse esternare.

Hannibal sorrise.

“La tua?” chiese Will di rimando.

“Interessante,” rispose l’uomo, “Estremamente interessante,” ribadì senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Will rimase incollato sul posto ipnotizzato e al tempo stesso intimidito, finché Hannibal non girò su se stesso per andare in camera da letto.

 

 

Inutile sperare di dormire per quella notte.

Il botta e risposta tra lui e Hannibal si ripeteva identico da ore nella sua testa. Poteva rotolarsi sotto alle coperte quanto voleva, ma le immagini che l’uomo aveva piantato nella sua mente non si cancellavano.

Si era dimenticato di cosa significasse pensare costantemente al sesso con Hannibal. Di recente era stato troppo occupato ad essere geloso e ad adattarsi ai nuovi comportamenti dell’uomo per divagare con pensieri più materiali, ma dio quando l’uomo aveva detto _Sono l’esatto opposto di così_ Will aveva subito pensato a quello.

L’esatto opposto di disinteressato al sesso era facile da intuire. Quello che ancora Will non riusciva a comprendere è perché Hannibal l’avesse inserito nel suo discorso.

Che non fosse disinteressato si era capito, ma a quanto pareva non era interessato a farlo con Will.

O l’aver detto quella frase implicava che fosse interessato al sesso in generale e che Will fosse compreso?

“Maledizione,” Will si rigirò per l’ennesima volta. Hannibal lo stava facendo impazzire, come sempre volutamente. Non sapeva se aveva più voglia di continuare a riflettere sulle sue parole o di cercare l’oblio con un orgasmo. Sarebbe stato poco soddisfacente, ma forse efficace per non pensare e dormire.

La seconda opzione gli sembrò quella meno impegnativa. E meno dolorosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Il mattino dopo Will si presentò in cucina trascinando i piedi scalzi. Gli occhi restarono cautamente semichiusi di fronte alla luce che filtrava dalla finestra e comunque prima del caffè non si sarebbe azzardato a mettere a fuoco nulla intorno a lui.

Si sedette con un brontolio in saluto.

“Buongiorno anche a te,” rispose Hannibal gioviale. Will avrebbe voluto guardarlo storto, ma non aveva abbastanza occhi per farlo.

“A quanto pare non hai più l’età per uscire di sera,” lo punzecchiò l’uomo.

“Lasciami in pace,” Will rovesciò la tazza sul piattino; la riempì di caffè nero fumante con un sincero gemito di piacere. Prima o poi avrebbe chiesto a Hannibal come gli riusciva di fare un caffè tanto buono.

“Non è rischioso il tuo lavoro se eseguito dopo una notte insonne?”

“Cercherò di stare attento così non dovrai preoccuparti di organizzare il mio funerale,” ribatté Will. Bevve un sorso di caffè e cominciò a sentirsi meglio.

“Difficile darti degna sepoltura. Sei un ricercato; con un’autopsia, i documenti per la dichiarazione di decesso e un funerale rischierei di attirare l’attenzione. Dovrei trafugare il tuo corpo di notte e… Disporne diversamente.”

“Buon appetito per quando sarà,” disse Will alzando la tazza per brindare.

Hannibal gli sorrise. Gli piaceva che Will stesse al gioco quando si trattava di cannibalismo; gli era piaciuto a Baltimora, quando avevano davvero condiviso il consumo di carne umana, e gli piaceva anche ora che si limitavano a bere caffè insieme.

Già, si limitavano.

Hannibal non aveva più ucciso, non aveva più mangiato carne umana. Per chiunque sarebbe stato ovvio, ma non per lui.

Perché accettava questo tipo di vita?

Per stare con Will.

Perché?

Perché lo amava.

Era questo il fulcro di tutto, probabilmente era questo tutto ciò a cui Will doveva guardare.

Hannibal era Hannibal. Non c’erano paragoni a cui rifarsi, c’era solo lui.

“Preferirei che non rimanessi schiacciato da qualche motore, se è possibile,” asserì Hannibal, “Torna a casa sano e salvo.”

Will si alzò con un paio di grugniti di troppo, collo e schiena anchilosati. “Farò il possibile,” rispose. In un angolo della mente si disse che la frase di Hannibal significava che non sarebbe passato a prenderlo neanche oggi.

Si diresse al bagno con la tazza di caffè ancora bollente tra le mani.

“Will!” lo chiamò Hannibal. “La prossima volta che vuoi prendere sonno dovresti considerare l’idea di chiedermi una pastiglia, prima di indugiare in pratiche che possono affaticarti in questo modo,” aggiunse con un sorrisetto che Will avvertì anche girato di spalle. Ritornò in cucina.

“La tua nuova attività è ascoltare mentre mi masturbo?” gli chiese sollevando le sopracciglia.

“Non ascoltavo, sentivo. È diverso. Non ho potuto farci niente sei molto… Rumoroso,” scelse il termine con cura, “Piuttosto educativo. A cosa pensavi?”

“A niente,” Will scrollò le spalle. “Non ti sei mai toccato solo per venire? Prova, potrebbe piacerti. Magari dopo diventi anche più simpatico.”

Se ne uscì dalla stanza, stavolta sul serio. Pensò di averla gestita bene, ma che di fatto aveva appena rischiato di avere un’erezione di fronte a Hannibal solo parlando di masturbazione.

Non stava solo impazzendo, lo stava facendo ad una velocità più impressionante di quella sperimentata con l’encefalite.

 

 

 

Nella pausa pranzo, contrariamente a quanto Will si era aspettato, Hannibal si fece trovare fuori dall’officina.

“Sai,” disse Will attraversando la strada a passo indolente, “Dovrei passare a prenderti io uno di questi giorni. Vestito così,” si indicò gli indumenti più sporchi del solito, “Sarei curioso di vedere le facce dei tuoi colleghi a sapere con chi ti accompagni.”

Hannibal roteò gli occhi al cielo, una perfetta imitazione dell’esasperazione di un brav’uomo costretto a sentire assurdità tutto il giorno.

A Will venne voglia di dargli un pugno, più per ripagarlo della presa in giro di quella mattina. Optò per un più incisivo colpo basso. “Comunque sono già impegnato per il pranzo, mi spiace.”

L’uomo mutò espressione tanto velocemente da farlo quasi spaventare. Will confessò a se stesso anche una punta di piacere in quel suo attimo di timore.

“Avevo programmato di usare quest’ora e mezza per indugiare nella…pratica dell’autoerotismo,” spiegò Will.

Hannibal sembrò davvero spiazzato dalla battuta. E, come se fosse stato beccato in flagrante, addolcì l’espressione, cercando di nascondere quel guizzo di rabbia che Will aveva colto subito invece.

Che cavolo passava per la testa di quest’uomo? Will non riusciva a prevedere le sue mosse, ma nemmeno ad intuirle vagamente.

“Ok,” rispose Hannibal, “Vuoi usare il sedile posteriore dell’auto?”

Will piegò il capo di lato, le mani ai fianchi, la bocca tirata in un sorriso sarcastico.

“Vedo che la stanchezza non ti ha causato danni,” constatò Hannibal, “Ne sono lieto. Vogliamo andare?”

“Dove?”

“Ti offro il pranzo,” disse l’uomo.

“Perché?”

“Puoi fare tutte le domande in una volta sola così non perdiamo altro tempo?” chiese Hannibal. La mano già pronta sulla maniglia della portiera, così certo che sarebbe stato ascoltato, seguito e ubbidito.

“Quindi posso godere della tua compagnia solo quando tu non hai il collo storto o hai altro da fare?” Will alzò l’indice, “No, aspetta, questa è la più stupida delle domande che potevo fare. Dovrei saperlo da anni che è così. Avanti, vediamo cosa ci riserva la testa del dottor Lecter, oggi.”

Will salì in auto. A giudicare da quanto ci mise Hannibal a seguirlo, dedusse che l’uomo stava accogliendo con enorme sorpresa ogni sua performance di quella mattina. Azzardò un’occhiata di straforo: il viso di Hannibal era molto più bello quando ci aleggiava sopra un sorriso, anche se mezzo nascosto.

Si fermarono ad un chiosco nei pressi di una chiesa che Will non aveva mai visto. Comprarono dei panini, cosa per cui Will sbeffeggiò il dottore com’era giusto fare, e si addentrarono nel bosco dietro all’edificio percorrendo il sentiero di ciottoli. Arrivarono alla collina da cui si poteva ammirare il panorama di tutta la cittadina.

Hannibal aveva tolto la giacca e tirato fuori la camicia dai pantaloni. Tenere la maniche arrotolate avrebbero finito per sgualcire il tessuto. Will pensò che c’era una buona probabilità che Hannibal avesse un cambio nel baule, forse di tutto il completo.

Però era lì, con lui, nonostante i suoi eleganti vestiti.

Non riuscì ad immaginarsi l’uomo così a suo agio in compagnia di Rose; con una punta di imbarazzo per l’infantile pensiero si chiese se Hannibal avesse scoperto quel posto con lei, se avesse portato anche lei alla trattoria casalinga…

No, quello no, era del tutto impossibile.

Si guardò attorno quando si accorse di essere rimasto da solo a rimuginare. Trovò l’uomo seduto su una delle panchine di pietra, quella che dava proprio sulla chiesa e che, ad usare un po’ di immaginazione, dava anche verso casa loro; molto più in fondo, nascosta tra le altre casette immerse nel verde. Non era visibile nemmeno il ruscello, era più un complesso di verde e tetti rossi, ma nel era pacifico, sereno, da foto ricordo.

Will si accomodò accanto a lui. L’uomo si sporse e inalò profondamente.

Almeno l’ultima volta aveva cercato di passare inosservato.

“Sai, dovresti smetterla di annusarmi proprio quando è l’ultima cosa da fare,” disse Will. Hannibal si raddrizzò lento mentre Will infilava il naso nel bordo della t-shirt verde militare. “Almeno fallo quando sei sicuro che ho fatto una doccia.”

“Perché dovrebbe interessarmi sentire odore di bagnoschiuma scadente su di te?” ribatté Hannibal.

“Perché l’alternativa non è migliore,” disse Will.

Hannibal si fissò sul panorama. Il braccio allungato sul bordo della panchina, come fosse attorno alle spalle di Will, e una gamba accavallata all’altra.

Dannazione in che bel pacchetto si presentava quello che a tutti gli effetti sarebbe stato anche il compagno perfetto della sua vita. Se l’avesse guardato ancora un po’ Will gli avrebbe aperto un buco ovunque il suo sguardo si fosse posato.

“Non mangi?” gli chiese Will. Addentò il tramezzino e poi lo guardò con orrore.

No, certo che Hannibal non mangiava panini, figurarsi. E a quanto stava constatando, lui stesso era diventato un filino schizzinoso riguardo al cibo servito da qualcuno che non fosse Hannibal.

“Vedo che anche tu non lo trovi molto invitante,” Hannibal colse subito il velato disgusto sul suo viso.

“Sono diventato uno snob viziato,” ribatté Will accartocciando i resti dell’obbrobrio. Lanciò tutto nel cestino accanto facendo canestro.

“Una volta assaggiati certi piatti non si può tornare ad apprezzare ciò che è fatto con materie scadenti e senza un minimo di passione,” disse Hannibal, “E non vedo perché dovresti costringerti a farlo.”

“Perché non avrò la tua cucina a disposizione per il resto della mia vita, quindi o mi insegni a cucinare o mi accontento,” disse Will.

“Stai programmando di andare a vivere da qualche altra parte, Will?” domandò Hannibal.

Will si appoggiò coi gomiti allo schienale della panchina. Hannibal dovette ritirare il suo braccio per permettergli di trovare spazio. “Sono piuttosto sicuro che è quello che farai tu, prima o poi.”

Hannibal alzò il mento, sorrise. “Tu credi davvero che abbia atteso tre anni per rivederti e cinque per averti… Per poi decidere che non mi interessi più e che posso passare oltre e trovare qualcun altro con cui… Legare? Un altro mio pari? Pensi che esista?”

Will prese respiro, e scosse la testa a scatti.

“Quindi deduci che me ne andrò altrove per cosa? Per seguire una donna? Perché con lei posso fare sesso e con te no?” Hannibal stava rispondendo ad alcune domande che lui si era fatto in quei giorni. E stava rispondendo così, all’improvviso, dopo che lui si era scervellato a darsi spiegazioni da solo, trascorrendo notti insonni.

Era semplicemente quello; il sentimento di Hannibal non era mai stato fisico, non importava quanti suggerimenti lui avesse avuto sul contrario.

“Mi ami?” domandò Will in un battito di ciglia, “Non ti sto chiedendo di descrivermi l’amore che provi, ma è un qualche tipo di amore?”

“Certo,” rispose Hannibal e Will vide la gola dell’uomo stringersi attorno a quella parola, come se significasse tutto.

“Allora ti chiedo scusa. Immagino che avrò sempre la tua cucina su cui contare in futuro e che potrò essere uno stronzo snob e viziato per tutto il resto della mia vita,” ci rifletté su e poi aggiunse, “O finché non ci arrestano. In quel caso saremo due stronzi snob e viziati che faranno impazzire chiunque diriga il posto in cui ci rinchiuderanno.”

Non era esattamente qualcosa su cui ridere, ma risero comunque. Entrambi.

 

 

Diminuirono i veri scontri in casa, quelli seri. Dopo quel giorno.

Aumentarono le frecciatine e il sarcasmo, in compenso; come se si fosse stabilito un nuovo livello di complicità tra loro.

Will apprezzava il nuovo risvolto. Apprezzava le uscite giornaliere in cerca di posti da visitare, perfino nel breve tempo a disposizione. E apprezzava anche di più le serate in casa, sul divano. Di solito gomito a gomito a fare ognuno cose diverse, ma condividendo lo spazio.

Non era cosa semplice, ma per Will era meglio che non averlo affatto.

Certe volte si sfioravano e Will si chiedeva come diavolo facesse l’uomo a non scottarsi, letteralmente. Era come se tra loro ci fossero tizzoni incandescenti impossibili da estinguere, o forse era solo la proiezione di quello che Will provava a confonderlo.

A volte, dopo una serata trascorsa con Hannibal, il suo odore gli rimaneva impresso nella mente così a lungo che quando si coricava a letto era come andarci con lui e il desiderio si accendeva in modo così brutale da tenerlo sveglio tutta la notte.

Ma era meglio che non averlo affatto.

Will uscì dalla doccia, si asciugò in fretta e si infilò in una maglietta. Aveva già messo entrambe le gambe nei pantaloni della tuta, quando si accorse di non aver indossato le mutande. Accettò la cosa con un’alzata di spalle.

Si portò dietro un asciugamano mentre andava verso il divano, in bocca già il sapore del whisky che si sarebbe versato da lì a poco.

Erano già due o tre sere che Hannibal non accennava a voler vedere Rose e che comunque non usciva di casa; Will non gli avrebbe chiesto niente, ma segretamente era molto contento della cosa.

Stupida reazione, perché anche se Rose fosse stata un capitolo chiuso prima o poi se ne sarebbe aperto un altro.

Ma per adesso Will godeva di tutta l’irritazione che poteva risparmiarsi.

Scalzo come sempre, si sedette a gambe incrociate sul divano, con l’asciugamano in testa e il bicchiere di whisky in mano. Riposò il collo sullo schienale, e così facendo l’asciugamano gli coprì il viso come un velo funebre.

“Stanco?” il timbro caldo di Hannibal era più marcato quando gli faceva domande domestiche relative al suo benessere. Più di una volta Will aveva paragonato quei momenti alle serate davanti al camino a chiacchierare con Molly. E il paragone inevitabilmente lo aveva portato a pensare a loro due come coppia, sotto ogni aspetto.

“Credevo peggio, la doccia mi ha svegliato,” disse Will da sotto il telo bianco. “A te com’è andata?”

“Il solito,” ribatté Hannibal, “Il mio lavoro è interessante solo quando posso mettere le mani su testi che non ho già letto.”

Will sghignazzò. Si aspettava di trovare l’uomo intento a leggere e a fare conversazione spicciola giusto per intrattenerlo, ma quando levò l’asciugamano dal viso Hannibal era intento a guardarlo, una guancia adagiata sullo schienale del divano.

Ancora scosso da risatine Will sollevò le sopracciglia, “Come ci riesci?” chiese all’uomo, “Ad avere quell’espressione adorabile da cucciolo?” Will allungò una mano, gli sfiorò uno zigomo con la punta delle dita. “Più o meno l’ultima cosa che sei.”

Lo sguardo che si scambiarono fu intenso, per interromperlo Will dovette fare forza su se stesso. “Scusa,” mormorò voltandosi, si posizionò sul bordo del divano mettendo distanza tra lui e Hannibal, “Un momento di affetto inatteso,” disse Will, “Ogni tanto ho questa strana impressione che tu non ne abbia ricevuto molto,” alle sue spalle Hannibal si mosse scivolando sul divano verso di lui, “Di affetto intendo…”

L’uomo gli tolse il whisky dalle mani e lo appoggiò sul tavolino, gli afferrò un polso per spostargli il braccio che stava in mezzo fra loro, lo afferrò per la nuca e lo attirò in un bacio.

Senza alcuna progressione; fu subito tutto. Hannibal si impossessò della sua bocca come se non fosse stata la prima volta, come fosse abitudine tra loro.

L’intensità messa quella di chi aveva atteso un vita intera per quel singolo momento. Ed era esattamente così o almeno Will così si era sentito per tutto quel tempo. L’ultima cosa che si aspettava era che la stessa emozione provenisse dall’uomo che lo aveva rifiutato più volte.

Un morso gentile all’angolo delle labbra che spedì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Will e poi ancora la lingua di Hannibal che lo accarezzava.

La risposta di Will fu immediata. La sorpresa non gli impedì di prendersi quello che desiderava da mesi. Anche se la sua mente l’aveva fatto procedere cauto per circa dieci secondi, in cui si era chiesto se fosse vero o se stesse sognando, trascorso quel tempo Will afferrò il viso di Hannibal tra le mani e rilasciò mesi e mesi di desiderio represso.

Quanto aveva desiderato quella bocca, che si era sempre ritratta dopo essersi lasciata solo sfiorare… Adesso era lì invitante e cedevole, tanto desiderosa di prendere possesso quanto di essere occupata. Will succhiò e leccò sentendo mano a mano il sangue disertare il cervello, consapevole in parte che la sua mano era sulla testa di Hannibal e le sue dita stavano stringendo i suoi capelli così forte, così forte…

Pensare che solo pochi minuti prima non vedeva l’ora di bagnarsi le labbra col suo whisky da due soldi e adesso… Dio, di che cosa sapeva la bocca di Hannibal? Ancora succhiò frenetico, come se avesse solo pochi secondi per scoprirlo e dovesse sfruttarli al meglio. Se Hannibal si fosse sottratto ora…

Strinse la presa nei capelli e gemette, un suono gutturale che stupì Will stesso.

“Mh,” mormorò Hannibal. Andò ad aprire il pugno di Will nei suoi capelli e lo staccò da sé, ansimante.

Con una mano al suo collo, Hannibal lo tenne a distanza dalla sua bocca, ma Will ne sentiva ancora il calore; cercò di riprendere il bacio ma fu trattenuto.

“Will… Puoi…? Possiamo… Possiamo rallentare?” domandò Hannibal.

Will sbatté le palpebre in confusione.

Rallentare?

“Sì… Ok,” sussurrò inebetito.

Hannibal allentò la presa sul suo collo e Will poté riavvicinarsi.

Rallentare, d’accordo. Quindi poteva…

Gli posò due baci sulle labbra, gli passò la punta della lingua nel mezzo per invitarlo ad aprirle, mentre coi denti tirava quello superiore. Hannibal emise un mormorio sommesso, un suono che da solo sarebbe bastato ad eccitare Will per il resto dei suoi giorni. Bella idea quella di non mettersi le mutande.

Probabilmente quella che aveva era l’erezione più rapida mai sperimentata prima e la più difficile da mettere a tacere.

“Ok, rallentare non è servito,” ansimò Hannibal. Lo prese saldamente per i fianchi e se lo caricò in grembo riprendendo il tipo di bacio che Will preferiva.

Si divorarono a vicenda. Will seduto a cavalcioni sull’uomo, le ginocchia strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, l’erezione così poco nascosta dai pantaloni premuta contro il suo addome e la lingua che si muoveva allo stesso ritmo dei suoi fianchi, leccando nella bocca dell’uomo al solo scopo di sentirne il sapore. In un angolo della sua mente si chiese perché mai loro due avrebbero dovuto _rallentare_. A cosa mai dovesse servire.

Le mani di Hannibal gli stringevano i glutei tanto da fargli male. E più stringevano più Will trovava frizione contro di lui. Era quasi al limite, il sovraccarico di sensazioni insopportabile.

Hannibal spostò la stretta ferrea sui fianchi, tirandoselo contro. Della compostezza mostrata in tutto quel tempo insieme non era rimasto nulla. Dal fondo della gola l’uomo emetteva rochi mormorii possessivi, dominante anche da quella posizione.

Con un ultimo schiocco Hannibal gli lasciò le labbra. Lo guardò, appoggiandogli le mani sul petto, come volesse allontanarlo. Invece strinse il tessuto tra le dita e lo strappò in due fino in fondo, aprendosi uno squarcio sul corpo di Will, che sussultò in sorpresa. Negli occhi di Hannibal una passione mai vista prima, una furia di divorarlo che mai avrebbe sospettato, visti i continui rifiuti.

Dove aveva nascosto l’uomo tutto questo? Era così palese, così intrattenibile, così feroce che era impossibile credere che l’avesse messo a tacere così a lungo.

Hannibal tornò ad abbracciarlo, questa volta col viso premuto sulla sua pelle nuda, spostandosi a baciarlo in più punti; lo annusò partendo dal collo, “Pessimo tempismo per farti una doccia,” gli mormorò all’orecchio. Will dovette aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, la voce eccitata dell’uomo era un gorgoglio basso e vibrante, le parole appena intuibili, trascinate.

Era un altro uomo.

Non era l’assassino, non era il cannibale, non era il dottore.

Era un’altra cosa ed era tutta sua.

Il naso dell’uomo passò e ripassò ovunque su di lui, gli tirò i capelli sulla nuca per fargli inarcare il collo e baciarlo sulla gola, fino a raggiungere il mento e succhiarlo.

E le mani… Le sue mani erano ovunque. Ora che i brandelli della maglia stavano scendendo lungo le sue braccia, Hannibal poteva toccarlo e le sue carezze scavavano solchi roventi sulla sua pelle. Una mano scivolò tra loro, passò tra le sue gambe davanti e dietro, tastò attraverso i pantaloni come volesse farsi un’idea delle sue dimensioni.

“Ma apprezzo l’idea di non usare biancheria intima,” Hannibal sottolineò la sua frase chiudendo a coppa la mano attorno ai testicoli. Will si mosse in avanti inarcando la schiena, gemette all’ennesimo abbraccio e al morso gentile al collo.

Ancora baci e morsi sempre sullo stesso punto. Will smaniava dalla voglia di assaporare l’uomo allo stesso modo, ma non gliene veniva dato modo; ogni volta la sua bocca era intercettata in un bacio, prima che Will potesse appoggiarla sulla sua pelle.

Will provò a far scivolare le mani sotto alla sua camicia. Hannibal gli bloccò i polsi e gli piegò le braccia dietro alla schiena.

“Cosa ne farò di te?” sussurrò l’uomo. Passò la lingua sulle sue labbra.

Will mugolò; un suono che alle sue stesse orecchie risuonò come sofferenza. Non aveva più capacità cognitive a cui appellarsi, sapeva che era in completa balia sia dell’uomo che del suo stesso desiderio e gli stava bene così.

Queste non erano briciole.

Anche se Hannibal si fosse fermato in quel momento e si fosse comportato da bastardo sadico quale era, anche se l’avesse mollato lì e gli avesse chiesto di fare da solo Will non avrebbe mai liquidato quel momento come una recita.

Hannibal stava delirando esattamente come lui; appassionato, impaziente e rapito. Queste non erano briciole e non erano contentini.  

Con un colpo di reni Hannibal si alzò dal divano sollevandolo di peso con facilità. Will si sentì leggero e manovrabile come un pupazzo, un pensiero fin troppo eccitante. E che trovò subito riscontro nella realtà quando Hannibal lo schiacciò contro il muro.

Will impattò con la schiena e al tempo stesso trovò il conforto del corpo di Hannibal a premere tra le sue gambe. L’esclamazione di lamento per il brusco scossone si trasformò in un singhiozzo, soffocato nella bocca dell’uomo.

I baci erano un confuso leccarsi a vicenda; in sottofondo i languidi mormorii di apprezzamento si alternavano all’umido suono delle loro labbra che si incontravano.

Hannibal lo addentò su una spalla, mentre si muoveva contro di lui con brevi spinte, colpetti che andavano a toccarlo in quel punto esatto, ancora e ancora.

“Oh,” ansimò, “Sì, sì, Hannibal,” intonò a ritmo con le spinte, “Ti prego, ti prego, sto per…”

Hannibal si fermò all’improvviso e a Will sfuggì un’imprecazione. Non gli servì provare a muoversi. L’uomo gli fece slacciare le gambe da lui e lo costrinse a rimettersi coi piedi a terra; Will si sentì tremolante e insicuro, ma con una mano Hannibal lo tenne inchiodato al muro.

Con l’altra gli abbassò l’elastico dei pantaloni liberando solo la sua erezione. Ci passò sopra il dorso della mano, rise quando Will tremò al contatto.

Hannibal lo baciò su una guancia, dolce. All’angolo delle labbra, “Vuoi venire? Adesso?”

Will strizzò gli occhi. Annuì. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e gli uscì una specie di rantolo; era un animale imprigionato in una tagliola e aveva la sensazione che qualunque movimento avesse fatto sarebbe risultato nel suo sanguinamento.

E voleva tutto così disperatamente.

La mano dell’uomo si chiuse intorno a lui calda e stretta, il pollice gli sfiorò la punta con la stessa delicatezza di un lingua.

Cominciò ad accarezzarlo, rapido.

“Aspetta…” ansimò Will, “Ah! Ah! Mh!”

Provò a serrare le labbra quando cominciò a tremare, ma al sopraggiungere dell’orgasmo non gli servì avere la bocca chiusa. Il mormorio proveniente dal suo petto si alzò di tono fino a diventare un urlo. Ancora una volta Hannibal lo zittì con un bacio. Più che altro una pressione sulla bocca, per soffocare il lamento ad ogni contrazione muscolare.

A Will sembrò trascorrere un’eternità, prima di riuscire a ragionare di nuovo.

“Sei vivo?” gli chiese Hannibal. Gli soffiò aria sul viso con una risatina piena di compiacimento.

Verso se stesso.

“Era… Non dirmi che era…a questo che miravi con i tuoi…rifiuti,” il cuore di Will piano piano rallentava la sua corsa, ma il respiro faticava a ritornare normale. Guardò negli occhi l’uomo che era ancora attaccato a lui. Solo la mano si era spostata e i pantaloni della sua tuta erano tornati a coprirlo.

Hannibal lo baciò tra naso e labbro superiore, Will rimase per un attimo interdetto a chiedersi perché diavolo avesse trovato il gesto così eccitante.

“Pensi che questo,” disse l’uomo strofinando la fronte sulla sua, “Sia la conclusione della serata?” gli parlava attaccato al viso, ansimando come la sera in cui avevano ucciso Dolarhyde, o come tutte le volte in cui Will aveva dovuto medicargli le ferite, dopo quella sera. Era il respiro affannoso di chi stava cercando di trattenersi; che stesse trattenendo dolore, desiderio di uccidere o desiderio carnale era una distinzione che potevano fare solo loro due.

L’uomo lo afferrò e lo girò faccia al muro.

Gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita, lo premette alla parete con un colpo di reni; a Will il messaggio arrivò chiaro, lo sentì duro scivolargli sui glutei. Gli scappò l’ennesimo lamento, e uno più forte quando Hannibal lo morsicò sotto alla nuca sulle vertebre del collo.

L’uomo lo sollevò di nuovo da terra e lo spinse nella prima camera che trovò a disposizione, la sua.

La differenza con quella di Will era la cura che Hannibal aveva messo nell’arredamento: il pouf quadrato a lato del letto era una delle aggiunte che Will fece in tempo a classificare come novità. Prima che Hannibal gli appoggiasse una mano sulla schiena e lo costringesse a piegarcisi sopra.

“Hannibal…” mormorò Will.

Era appena venuto e sensibile più o meno ovunque. Hannibal non ci stava andando leggero.

“Piano, piano… Fai piano.”

Le carezze dell’uomo riflettevano la stessa fame dei suoi baci e la stessa frenesia; sembrava volesse consumarlo col solo passaggio delle mani.

Se desiderava concludere con la stessa rapidità con cui aveva portato lui all’orgasmo, Will non sapeva bene come avrebbe reagito all’assalto.

Si aggrappò al cuscino di pelle, sdraiato solo col busto, il bacino sollevato e i piedi puntati a terra ai due lati.

E una mano di Hannibal posata proprio al centro della schiena che lo teneva fermo. L’altra gli stava accarezzando il fondo schiena, risalì fino all’elastico, tirò, e di nuovo Will si ritrovò scoperta solo la parte interessata.

Hannibal ne approfittò per accarezzarlo passando le dita nel mezzo.

Will sollevò la testa di scatto e la riabbassò. “Dio…” sussurrò flebile, il tono esausto. Non era preparato a nulla di ciò che era successo finora, ma di certo non era preparato a questo tipo di sensazioni, decisamente nuove.

Gli sembrava di essere appena entrato in un universo parallelo dove tutto era sesso e piacere. Aveva desiderato Hannibal e pensato più volte a quanto sarebbe potuto essere piacevole con lui. Ma che sarebbe stata l’esperienza della sua intera esistenza, quello non l’aveva messo in conto.

Certo Hannibal Lecter non poteva fare sesso come le persone normali, doveva essere una specie di divinità anche in quello, niente di meno.

“L’hai mai fatto prima?” domandò l’uomo. Continuava ad accarezzarlo ripetutamente, nello stesso punto, e Will sentiva di stare già tornando duro un’altra volta.

“Mh… Non… Non credo.”

Hannibal rise, “Non credi?”

“Non so… Ah!” Will si morsicò il dorso della mano, “Non so a… Cosa ti riferisci,” non riusciva a pensare, se solo Hannibal l’avesse lasciato concludere la frase. “Ma qualunque cosa io…abbia fatto, non assomigliava a nulla del genere.”

Sentì la soddisfazione dell’uomo alla sua risposta anche senza bisogno di guardarlo in faccia. Sentì anche i suoi denti su un gluteo, solo un graffio, poi lo succhiò nello stesso punto.

Will pensò che si sarebbe ritrovato un succhiotto sul sedere.

Così come per il bacio sopra al labbro, si sentì estremamente stupido nel trovarla una delle cose più eccitanti dei suoi ultimi dieci anni di vita.

“Non credo tu l’abbia mai fatto,” considerò l’uomo. “Cercherò di essere buono, ma non è una promessa che posso farti.”

Will singhiozzò.

Hannibal tirò i suoi pantaloni più in basso, ma per toglierli avrebbe dovuto prima fargli chiudere le gambe.

Risolse come fatto con la maglia; strappò in due il tessuto e con tre strattoni lo ridusse a due brandelli divisi, uno per gamba che rimasero appesi ai polpacci.

“Cazzo,” mormorò Will. Strizzò gli occhi.

Nell’esatto momento in cui la lingua di Hannibal cominciò a leccarlo, il suo cervello andò in corto circuito litigando con le sue facoltà dialettiche. Articolò qualche vocale, ad un certo punto urlò il nome dell’uomo, fu conscio dei suoi continui _sì_ e di essersi probabilmente lasciato marchi indelebili sulle mani mordendosele, ma la parte più presente del suo cervello era focalizzata solo sul fatto che Hannibal stava riservando a quella parte del suo corpo le stesse attenzioni riservate alla sua bocca coi baci di poco prima.

E Will decretò quella particolare esperienza più estasiante dell’orgasmo appena raggiunto.

Ubriaco di piacere, si lasciò manovrare ancora da Hannibal fino a raggiungere il letto e sdraiarcisi a pancia in sotto.

Non si mosse e non chiese. Non chiese cosa stesse prendendo Hannibal dal cassetto del comodino, non obiettò quando udì il rumore dello strappo della bustina, o quando udì quello del preservativo che veniva indossato. Ebbe solo un brivido al contatto con il lubrificante freddo.

Dopo che Hannibal gli sollevò i fianchi e si spinse in lui, dolore e piacere divennero due cose molto confuse tra loro. Con Hannibal lo erano sempre state e quel particolare frangente non faceva eccezione.

Will credette di urlare, in realtà aveva solo aperto la bocca, privo di fiato per dare voce alla sensazione provata ad ogni affondo di Hannibal. Non aveva il tempo di assestarsi, l’uomo non glielo dava. Provò a rilassarsi all’eccitante immagine che la sua mente gli propose di Hannibal che lo stava prendendo con la stessa irruenza che avrebbe usato lui per fargli la stessa cosa. Funzionò in parte; Hannibal aumentò il ritmo e lui sperimentò un attimo di accecante piacere. Gridò alle successive spinte, ancora eccitato in un modo diverso mai provato prima. Come se si trovasse sull’orlo dell’orgasmo ma non così bisognoso di saltare nell’oblio.

Will fu certo di quanto l’uomo avesse perso il controllo in preda al piacere quando si sentì coprire da tutto il suo corpo. Hannibal smise di entrare e uscire da lui, lo abbracciò stretto e mosse i fianchi spingendo e basta.

“Will… Will…” ansimò al suo orecchio. Rimase fermo per qualche secondo e infine tremò contro di lui, gli baciò la schiena mentre gli ultimi movimenti del bacino accompagnavano il suo orgasmo.

Will venne per la seconda volta dimentico, stavolta totalmente, di quale fosse il confine tra dolore e piacere. Quello di Hannibal era bastato per entrambi.

 

Will si svegliò nel cuore della notte. Prima sollevò il capo dal cuscino con un “Ouh!”, poi contrasse i muscoli dei glutei ed emise un altro lungo lamento. Che quella parte fosse stata strapazzata non c’erano dubbi.

Tutti i movimenti che fece per alzarsi dal letto furono sottolineati da un gemito di dolore. Mettere i piedi giù dal letto, coi muscoli delle gambe che urlavano per la posizione a cui erano stati costretti non fu un’operazione silenziosa.

Si voltò e vide Hannibal comunque addormentato, quindi proseguì.

Andò fino al bagno, in fondo al corridoio. Lì non resistette alla voglia di guardarsi allo specchio. I lividi cominciavano a colorarsi; sentì il basso ventre contrarsi in una fitta di piacere. Hannibal gli aveva lasciato segni addosso, segni che lui poteva vedere, come le sue cicatrici.

L’indolenzimento generale era il modo più bello per ricordare l’orgasmo. Quello si concludeva rapidamente, ma questo lieve dolore sarebbe durato più a lungo e gli avrebbe ricordato costantemente cos’era successo.

Quando terminò in bagno ritornò in camera di Hannibal.

Si sedette sul letto e si sdraiò con tutta un’altra serie di lamenti soffocati.

L’uomo dormiva ancora.

Will si strinse nelle spalle tra sé e sé pensando un _Chi se ne frega_ e gli si accoccolò accanto. Aveva il diritto di farlo. Aveva il diritto di fare un sacco di cose. Anche svegliarlo.

Ma dalla mano che si aggrappò al suo fianco si rese conto che Hannibal non era mai stato addormentato. Lo baciò sulla bocca.

L’uomo deglutì. In penombra non poteva esserne certo, ma era uno sguardo preoccupato quello? Will non aveva visto Hannibal preoccupato nemmeno a Muskrat Farm.

Lo fissò silenzioso e attento, si abbassò a baciarlo con la stessa tenerezza che lui aveva avvertito più volte provenire dall’uomo quella sera, perfino durante il loro ardente amplesso.

“Con tutte le volte che mi hai rifiutato,” cominciò Will appoggiando la testa sul cuscino, vicino alla sua, “Ho pensato davvero qualunque cosa su di te. Con presunzione la mia prima idea è stata non che non ti piacessi io, ma che non fossi interessato al sesso.”

“Non ti ho rifiutato…”

“Sì, l’hai fatto, tre volte,” in tutta quella calma, Will poté finalmente accarezzarlo come non era riuscito a fare prima. “E non riuscivo a credere che dopo tutto… Che dopo… Insomma pensavo fossi attratto da me, l’ho sempre creduto. E non mi volevi. Continuavo a pensare ad Alana e Bedelia…”

“Bedelia ed io non abbiamo mai condiviso un letto,” spiegò Hannibal. Questa sorta di giustificazione giunse a Will inaspettata. “E non abbiamo mai fatto sesso,” questo per Will fu anche più incredibile. Continuò ad ascoltare Hannibal senza ribattere, ma il fatto che gli stesse parlando con quel tono di scusa lo lasciava con gli occhi sgranati. “Alana è stata… Utile. E poi volevo fartela pagare,” aggiunse l’uomo come se quello giustificasse sempre ogni cosa.

Will continuava a non trovare connessione tra il comportamento dell’uomo e quello che gli stava dicendo.

“Beh, ora ho capito che fare sesso non è qualcosa che ti disgusta,” affermò Will, “L’avevo capito anche quando hai cominciato a dormire a casa di Rose, quello che non capisco…”

“Il motivo per cui frequento Rose non è il sesso, non lo è mai stato,” Hannibal lo interruppe, sbuffò una risatina, “Come avrei potuto toccare qualcun altro quando sapevo che tu eri qui e mi volevi?”

Will sollevò la testa, poi un sopracciglio. La mano con cui lo stava accarezzando rimase sul petto dell’uomo, ma si rovesciò palmo all’aria, “Si può sapere perché ho dovuto soffrire per mesi per poi arrivare a… Questo?”

Il _questo_ gli uscì con un’inflessione roca, scura; Will sentì risvegliarsi tutti i punti del suo corpo che erano entrati in contatto con Hannibal.

“Per te quello che è successo è… Accettabile?” domandò l’uomo.

Will lo guardò minaccioso, “Mi hai rifiutato tre volte e poi fatto credere che non te ne fregava niente di me perché temevi che saresti dovuto stare sotto tu?”

Hannibal reagì con una risata stanca, rilassata, come se la frase di Will fosse assurda in ogni sua parola, nemmeno da prendere in considerazione.

“No, Will, quello non è un problema, affatto.”

La frase sottintendeva qualcosa che regalò un bel brivido lungo la schiena a Will. Ma ancora poca chiarezza nelle sue parole.

Hannibal si leccò le labbra, “Non è del tutto sbagliata la tua convinzione che il sesso non mi attiri particolarmente,” disse Hannibal, “È un’attività che non ha mai suscitato il mio desiderio di conoscenza. Piuttosto banale… Meccanica. E prevede un necessario scambio di informazioni su di me che non sono disposto a fornire, anche trattandosi di un’esperienza occasionale.”

Will annuì alla breve ma esplicativa descrizione di Hannibal; erano le conclusioni alle quali lui stesso era giunto, quando si era interrogato sull’uomo.

“Immaginati la mia sorpresa,” proseguì Hannibal, “Nel constatare, nell’ufficio di Jack Crawford, la bellezza di cinque anni fa ormai, che tu saresti stato in grado di azzerare ogni controllo che avevo su quell’aspetto della mia vita.”

Hannibal non smetteva di guardarlo. A Will si era bloccato tutto il corpo, perfino il respiro. Non era da tutti i giorni che Hannibal parlasse così di se stesso, di solito ci volevano tragedie imminenti per fargli esprimere emozioni.

“Il desiderio per te era così forte,” disse ancora Hannibal, “Che ho trascorso mesi a chiedermi cosa sarebbe successo se avessi potuto averti tra le mie mani. Ogni scenario era piuttosto… Brutale.”

“Ma non mi hai mai fatto del male, nemmeno quando ero incosciente, nemmeno quando hai giocato a fottermi il cervello,” Will usò apposta quel termine.

“Non sto parlando di violenza carnale,” Hannibal sputò i termini con tutto il disgusto che gli suscitavano, “Ti volevo cosciente, consenziente, di più, volevo che fossi tu a chiedermelo.”

“L’ho fatto!” si lamentò Will.

“Esatto,” annuì Hannibal, “E quando l’hai fatto mi è sembrato di impazzire. Quello che avrei voluto farti allora… Beh, ora lo sai. Per quanto questi mesi mi siano serviti a conoscerti e conoscermi meglio, non sono riuscito a controllarmi più di quanto ho fatto.”

“Tenevi le distanze per paura che l’espressione dei tuoi sentimenti fosse troppo violenta?” Will chiese il chiarimento finale.

“Così pare,” asserì Hannibal.

“Ok, non lo è. Non è troppo…violenta,” commentò Will.

Hannibal lo guardò, “Così è accettabile, dunque. In alcuni momenti non mi sei sembrato esattamente a tuo agio. Prima pensavo saresti tornato a letto a dirmi che era meglio non ripetere l’esperienza.”

“Sì, sai…” disse Will, “Tu e la tua presunzione di conoscermi. Dovresti smetterla. Penso che tu possa lasciarti andare anche di più di come hai fatto. Scopriremo col tempo fino a che punto, immagino.”

Will riappoggiò la testa, stavolta sul suo petto. Il battito del cuore dell’uomo un ottimo suono regolare con cui cullarsi nel sonno.

Divertì Will l’assoluta certezza che le rotelle di Hannibal stessero girando frenetiche per riflettere sulle pochissime ma utilissime informazioni appena ottenute. Bene, che stesse sveglio lui per una volta.

Un altro pensiero andò a Giorgia. Will si chiese se al loro prossimo incontro la ragazza avrebbe indovinato quanto e quanto in fretta i suoi problemi di cuore avevano trovato soluzione. Forse più sfogo che soluzione.

Gli rimaneva un’ultima domanda irrisolta. Will aprì gli occhi all’improvviso, “Per quale motivo frequenti Rose, allora?” domandò.

Hannibal sospirò. “Perché è una donna estremamente scortese.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E non sono nemmeno sufficientemente pentita del fatto che tutta la fanfiction è stata scritta per quest'ultima scena. Sono una brutta persona. :-)  
> Grazie mille per i vostri commenti, per i kudos e per aver letto. A prestissimo con una fic lunga come la fila alle Poste. :D


End file.
